1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piece of battery-powered shining costume jewelry, more particularly one, which is structured in such a way as to allow the user to change the batteries with ease.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Jewelries are available in a wide variety of designs, and people have a lot of choices when they are searching for a piece of jewelry to match their clothing and make them look more attractive. And, there is always a great demand for new design jewelries, and there are people who like to buy and use fancy articles.